What'd we miss?
by EveZoz
Summary: Takes place on episode Bright: The gang go on vacation in Westward City and are attacked by One-Eyed Jack. What actually happened when Dax and Beyal got accidentally stuck in the underground?


The Core-Tech team was travelling by the underground, to go for vacations after all their hard work. Chase had just woken up from another weird dream of Monsunos.

"It was… it was a dream" he whispered and tried to calm himself down

Next to him, Jinja felt her head heavy and, without knowing it, she lay it on Dax's shoulder. And he kept sleeping like a baby.

Bren saw that, and woke up the tired monk next to him.

"Looks like your time has come… and gone. Women. Sheesh"

Chase turned to Beyal "I've had another dream, like the ones I've been having. Help me. What do they mean?"

Beyal's head plopped down in shame: "I do not know what they mean. I… I can't see"

"I know what they mean" Bren suddenly said "They mean that this idea of us taking a little vacate on Westward city is exactly what you need, my brother"

"Yeah, you're right B" Chase said decisively "I'm gonna enjoy myself no matter what"

A man's voice was heard from the speakers: "Westward city, next stop Westward city"

Jinja looked up and realized what she have done while asleep. She pushed Dax away and trailed off.

Bren excitedly raised his fist in the air and cried: "Let the vacation begin"

They walked just behind the exit and stopped, unsure what to do.

"Come on you guys. Now or never" Chase told them. But when they tried to get outside, the doors started closing! Bren, Chase and Jinja barely made it to the pavement while the doors closed on Dax's and Beyal's faces.

"Well Jin, wave goodbye to both your boyfriends" Bren said, smirking

"I'd so much rather be waving goodbye to _you_, Bren" she snapped angrily

"I wouldn't worry about those two" Chase said carefree "Knowing Dax, they'll probably beat _us_ to the beach"

_Meanwhile, on the underground:_

"Crag, great!" Dax cursed and Beyal walked up and down, trying to find a way out.

"How are we going to catch up with the rest of our tribe?"

"I don't know, but they won't wait there forever"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Oi monkfish, I've got a plan to get us to the right underground, but you'll have to cooperate, ok?"

"Um, sure. To fulfill our destiny, we must trust each other"

"Here's the plan. We open that window and jump to the next underground that will pass next to us in, five minutes or so"

"But, the window can be only opened by the inspector's key. It says it right here"

"I'll convince him to open it and you'll get his keys when he doesn't look"

"Isn't that robbing?"

"Pfff…no. It's just a necessary action for a friend reunion. I'm sure he would understand"

Beyal nodded and then stared as Dax lay on the floor and started… moaning.

An inspector ran to them and looked at Dax completely terrified.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Can't… breathe…"

"Well, we'll get to the next station in ten minutes; you think you can make it?"

"No… I need… fresh air… please, open the window…"

The man obliged and opened the window.

"Here, you're ok now?"

Dax nodded but wasn't satisfied. Even though the moron believed his acting, Beyal couldn't get his keys. _Looks like the monk chickened up_, he thought.

But before he could make up of another evil plan, he saw the white-haired boy smirking and raising something happily in the air.

"You got the keys!" Dax cried

"Wasn't that what was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see ya getting them"

"Then I guess I did it correctly"

At that moment, the other underground was ready to get next to them. They sat on the window and waited till it came really close.

"Jump!" the Lowlander cried and they were balancing on the top of the main. Beyal opened a window with the inspector's keys and they got inside.

"Wow, now _that_ was an experience I'll never forget" Dax stuttered

After a few minutes, when they caught their breaths and relaxed, Beyal spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure monkfish, what is it?"

"Does Jinja fancy you?"

Dax blinked twice, being caught completely off guard

"Huh? I… She… Why did ya ask that?"

"Because she lay her head on your shoulder. And as far as I'm concerned, this is a sign of tenderness"

"Usually, it is. But she did it on mistake… Why? Do you like her?"

"I do not know my friend, since I have never fallen in love again"

"I can imagine staying on a monastery doesn't give you much potential… If that helps you, I bet she really wants you to be her boyfriend"

"What is a _boyfriend_?"

"It's what you are to a girl when you are dating. You know…being in a relationship and stuff"

"Oh… And how do I pick a girl to be her boyfriend?"

"I guess you pick the one that you like her both personality and looks"

"Jinja has much knowledge and I enjoy her companion. I haven't seen many girls, but I think she is very pretty. Have you ever been a boyfriend, Dax?"

"Yeah, many times. I have travelled around the world… and I can tell you for sure; she's one of a kind"

A voice was heard from the speakers: "Westward city, next stop Westward city" They walked to the exit as the underground started to slow down.

"If you feel that way, then why don't you ask her to be her boyfriend?"

"What? Not going to happen. She hates me. And she would _never_ want to date me"

"_Never_ is a strong word"

Dax glanced at Beyal for a second before the doors swung open.

"So, what'd we miss?"


End file.
